Purple
by DemyxFangirl
Summary: JoshuaXNeku. Neku has been having weird dreams lately, in which a purple-eyed boy always comes to visit him. Soon, he actually meets the boy, only to be sucked into a complex chain of memories. He knows this boy, but how could he have forgotten about an entire week of fighting for his life with him - Joshua?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long! Not that anybody cares. x'D I might continue Cinnamon and Sugar, but I don't really know yet. I don't have any storyline planned out for it or anything. It was basically a series of randomly concieved ideas that weren't edited at all. xD**

**This is in Neku's POV. Enjoy~**

-LINE-

_The first thing I noticed was that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything, really; I tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen to me. Everything was pitch black. I wasn't dying, I was just... suspended in darkness. I couldn't even feel my heartbeat anymore. Would this be how I would spend my eternity? In the darkness, trapped? _

_"Hello, dear." _

_ Struggling to open my eyes, I tried to place the voice. It sounded so familiar. I knew who it was... but at the same time, I didn't. Suddenly, warmth spread through my limbs, penetrating through the cold that had kept me from moving. Finally able to open my eyes, I stared directly above me. Staring right back at me were a pair of deep, purple eyes. I didn't know it was possible to have purple eyes... Still hovering over me, the voice emerged again._

_"Time to wake up now, Neku~"_

_A more shrill voice came from all sides of me, yelling in my ears._

_"Neku. Neku! NEKU!"_

Opening my eyes, I noticed that the side of my face was throbbing, and Shiki was standing next to my bed, staring at me with relief all over her face. Blinking to clear my vision, I realized what she'd been doing.

"... Shiki? Why the hell are you in my room, and why are you SLAPPING me?" I asked angrily.

"I came over to tell you that we were going to hang out today with Beat and Rhyme today, so I waited downstairs for you, and I was waiting a long time, so I came in your room and told you to wake up, but you wouldn't! So I yelled at you for, like, 5 minutes, and you still wouldn't. So I slapped you awake. I thought you were dead!" She spouted frantically.

"... Get out." I said.

"Neku, don't be angry at me! I was just worried!" She cried.

"Um, okay. But I need to get dressed, and I don't think you want to see me naked."

"Oh! Okay, but hurry up, please. Beat and Rhyme are probably at Hachiko already." She called, walking out of the room.

"Whatever." I said, shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, I was walking out the door with Shiki, with my headphones over my ears to drown out the noise around me. In a few minutes, we'd arrived at Hachiko.

"Yo, Phones!" Beat yelled out at me, smirking.

"Hello, Neku." Rhyme said with that cute little smile of hers. She was the only one who didn't irritate me daily.

"Hey." I said, trying to hold back a smile. It broke free anyways. Smiling was a rare thing for me since the games, and even before, but it was happening more frequently now. It was... nice.

"Man, I need some curry. Le's gooo!" Beat groaned, already running off toward Ramen Don, with Rhyme trailing behind him.

Plopping into a chair next to Shiki, across from Rhyme and Beat, I stuck my headphones over my ears. Once Shiki had realized that me and my headphones were a package deal, she had stopped bugging me about them. I didn't have my music that loud, anyways. Just enough to tune them out if I wanted to. A while later, four bowls were set in front of us. Two medium, one small, and one huge and full of curry.

"Ahhh, yeah!" Beat said happily, and proceeded to shove his face in his bowl.

"Thank you." Shiki and Rhyme said in unison.

Breaking my chopsticks apart, I started to lower them into my bowl. But before I could start eating, I noticed a boy across the room, staring at me. Even creepier, he didn't look away after I caught him. He just kept staring at me with an amused smirk on his face. He looked to be about my age, with dust-bunny brown hair and pale skin. Raising an eyebrow at him, I tried to get him to look away. But he just let out a small giggle at my obvious discomfort. Wow, girly. Even so, it sent goosebumps up my arms. Across the room, I could still hear it clearly. It sounded so familiar... I wonder why. Shaking my head and attempting to ignore him, I started eating. It was really unnerving, though.

"Something wrong, Neku?" Shiki asked with a worried look.

"Not really. There's just some weirdo staring at me from across the room." I said, pointing. That seemed to make him giggle even more.

"Aww, you should talk to him! He's really cute, and he's obviously checking you out." She said, smiling. She already knew that I was gay, but it was still awkward when she tried to talk about guys with me.

"Um, think I'll pass." I said.

A while later, we were walking out of the shop when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Hoping that it wasn't the weirdo from the shop, I hesitantly turned around to look. And of course, who else would it be but him.

"Go on ahead, guys." I said to Shiki and the others, who nodded and kept walking, Shiki giving me a knowing look.

"Hello, Neku." the boy said, with that smirk he had worn in the shop. He had deep, purple eyes. Where had I seen them before...?

"I don't care how you got my name, and I don't want to know. But you are extremely creepy, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from me, thanks." I said with as much venom as I could force at him. That should make him back off.

"How could you... Neku." He said with a small frown. Something twinged in my head. With a small flinch, I realized that I had heard that before. Who exactly was this kid? I could feel something pushing at the back of my mind... The more I thought about it, the worse my head hurt.

"Who are you?" I said, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Mother and Father call me Joshua. I guess you can call me Joshua too," he said.

That was it. Crumpling to the ground, I cried out in agony as a splitting pain shot through my head, and everything went black.

-LINE-

**Heehee. Reviews are loved~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had a project to do and a severe writer's block. Here ya go~**

-LINE-

The pain beginning to subside, I hesitantly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was in a dark room that smelled of coffee beans and had a couch and small TV against the wall. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue closed my eyes again, and I decided I couldn't stay awake anymore. Why was I so tired? The short puffs of air ghosting over my cheek lulled me to sleep.

_I could feel myself slipping into another dream. No, I didn't want to have that dream again... Even if the purple-eyed boy came to save me again, I didn't want to have that helpless feeling again. I refused to open my eyes. I knew that I would only be seeing darkness if I did._

_"Don't be so stubborn, Neku."_

_Peeking an eye open, I was completely surprised. Instead of the cold darkness I was used to, I was greeted with harsh sunlight. The warmth was soaking into my bones, and it felt amazing. A light breeze kept the sun from being too unbearable. Looking down, I saw grass- and nothing else. It seemed to go on forever, but it wasn't bland at all. The simplicity of it was beautiful. _

_I already knew he was there. I turned sideways, and sure enough, he was right there beside me with a slight grin on his face._

_"I've missed these kinds of dreams." he said, leaning backwards into the grass to look at the clouds._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"We always used to have these together," he explained. "As long as I'm with you, I'll keep the nightmares away." he said, turning his head to look at me._

_"I don't understand what's happening..." I said, laying back on the grass with him._

_"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But you will soon, I promise." he said, grabbing my hand. It felt so familiar... _

_"Time for us to wake up, dear~" he said, letting go of me. I felt myself being pulled away..._

Opening my eyes, I realized that I felt much better than I did before. I didn't think I'd slept very long...

A small sigh rang through the room. Looking up, I saw that the boy from earlier was asleep with his hand in my hair, supporting my head in his lap. So he was the boy from my dream... He looked a bit different from when he was in my dreams. A bit less... ethereal. I wonder if we really shared the same dreams, or if it was just something my brain had poofed up. Groaning, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and then opened them. Sure enough, his purple eyes focused on me. They looked darker this time though, like he was sad. He smiled at me, as if relieved. For a minute, I just wanted to lay there and look at him. Then I realized that this was extremely bizarre, and that I should probably run away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I said, jumping up from the couch to glare at him. My face was burning. Crap, why am I blushing?!

"What's with the hostility? You passed out, and since I didn't want to cause a scene, I brought you here. I got the feeling you wouldn't want to go to the hospital, and I'm perfectly able to care for you~" He said casually, rubbing his eyes.

"By the way, you're very cute when you're embarassed." he said, standing up and brushing a finger across my cheek.

"How did that not cause a scene?! You dragged me here!" I yelled, pulling away.

"No, I didn't. I teleported us, silly. I wouldn't be able to drag you that far." He said as if it were obvious. Well, after seeing all the weird things that happened in the Reaper's Game, this wasn't too strange, I guess.

"Where are we, anyways?" I said, struggling to stay calm.

"We're in the back of Mr. H's shop." he said. Mr. H's? How did he know Mr. H? Turning away from him, I pushed open the door behind me, and sure enough, Mr. H was sitting on the counter, sipping a big mug of black coffee.

"Hey, Phones. How ya feeling?" He said, smirking at me. He was another one of those people that didn't bother me. Aside from his usage of my unwanted nickname, he never really got on my nerves as much as the others.

"Um, fine, but how do you know that kid back there?" I said, pointing behind me where he was coming out of the room, stretching.

"Joshua? ... Man, you really don't remember him, do you?" he said with a sad look on his face. Remember him? So I really did know him.

"I told you, Mr. H. His mind doesn't remember me, but his heart still does." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Will you stop touching me?! It's fucking weird!" I shouted at him. I didn't hate it, but... Wait, what am I thinking?

"Aw, you like it Nekky?" he said, smiling. Wait... did he hear my thoughts?

"Yes, Neku. If you don't want me to hear you, I suggest you use your Player Pin. Not that I mind hearing you~" he said, smirking.

"... I'm leaving." I said, stalking out the door. Shiki was probably freaking out by now. Putting my headphones back over my ears, I tried to calm myself down a bit. That guy really pissed me off... Weaving my way through the crowd, I made my way into my apartment complex. Unlocking my door, I automatically went straight to my bed, flopping face-down on it. This day sure ended up weird... I decided to IM Shiki. If I didn't, she'd probably come busting through my door or something. Grabbing my laptop off my nightstand, I turned it on.

_CATman6358 is online._

_MrsMew24 is online._

**CATman6358: Hey.**

**MrsMew24: Where have you been all day?**

**Catman6358: Long story...**

**MrsMew24: OMG, did you hook up with the guy from the ramen shop?**

**CATman6358: Shut up.**

**MrsMew24: You so did!**

_CATman6358 has left the chat._

Crawling up to my pillows, I didn't bother changing clothes. I just wanted to sleep... It seemed like everybody just wanted to irritate me today.

-LINE- (Joshua's POV now)

Sighing, I leaned back against the counter in front of Mr. H. This was getting frustrating. I just wanted Neku back...

"Mr. H, how can I get him to remember if he can't even be around me? I've never been patient."

"Well, you'll have to be. Unless you want to put him through serious pain, we have to help him remember slowly. Do you want him to scream and pass out like that again?" he said with a melancholy look. Of course I didn't. Seeing Neku scream and fall down like that with tears streaming down his face... I never wanted to see it again. He'd never looked so vulnerable before... It scared me.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I said attempting to cover the sadness in my voice. Although, I was never good at hiding my emotions. Before Mr. H could feebly try to cheer me up, I walked into the back room again to go back to sleep. Of course, my dreams would be of Neku, so sleeping wouldn't take my mind off it. But if I could only see him in my dreams, then I would take that happily. Maybe he was asleep, too, and we could dream together again.

-LINE- (Back to Neku)

_I was laying on the ground, with a crowd bustling around me, acting like I wasn't even there. I recognized this place; the Scramble. No way..._

_Pushing myself up, I saw something extremely bizarre. I saw myself standing right in front of me, obviously contemplating something. After a minute of watching him, he ran off towards Hachiko. Should I go after him...? Suddenly, something behind me pushed me forward. Looks like I didn't have a choice... I stopped at Hachiko, a few feet away from my other me. After standing there for a moment, looking around, he was suddenly attacked by Noise. A blue light pierced my vision- it was all too familiar- a pact. I watched him fight, wondering who was in the other zone helping him. After they had finished the Noise, I heard a familiar voice greet him._

_"Howdy." he turned around, looking surprised._

_"The name's Yoshiya Kiryu. But Mother and Father call me Joshua. I guess you can call me Joshua, too- seeing as how you're my dear, dear partner. Hee hee..." he said with a cocky voice, immeadiately irritating me._

_"Your what?!" my other me yelled._

_"You seem like such a pro at this, I just... helped myself." he said with a grin._

_"A pro? How could you know that?" I asked warily._

_"I've been watching you, silly. Very impressive, by the way." he said._

Blinking my eyes open, I realized what I'd just seen. A memory... But why didn't I have it before? How could I have forgotten something like that? So, there was another week in the game- I'd had another partner, besides Shiki and Beat. I'd known Joshua before, we were in the Game together. I couldn't remember anything else at the moment besides our first meeting- but I knew there was more beneath the surface. Someone must have tampered with my memories again. But the question is... who? I needed to ask him about it. Checking my clock, I saw that it was only 2 am. I was still tired, so I decided that sleeping was a good idea. I had to talk to him tomorrow, though. This was just getting weirder and weirder...


End file.
